


Wedding Interviews

by parkersharthook



Series: sebastian stan fics [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, One of My Favorites, also my highest noted fic on tumblr, he's also a great boyfriend/husband, seb is a cutie, this is so self-indulgent lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkersharthook/pseuds/parkersharthook
Summary: The interviews you and Sebastian do throughout your relationship and marriage.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Series: sebastian stan fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746085
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	Wedding Interviews

You stood with your bottom lip between your teeth, gently gnawing on it to help quell your nerves. It was the first interview Sebastian would be doing since the two of you got engaged and you were honestly quite worried about what he would say.

Jimmy Fallon sat down slowly as the audience’s clapping came to a stop. Sebastian adjusted his jacket as he got comfortable in the chair. You couldn’t help but admire how he looked in a nicely tailored jacket and pants.

“Now Sebastian…” Jimmy started, leaning on his desk casually. “quite a bit has happened since the last time I saw you.”

He nodded slightly, a ghost of a smile on his lips, “Yeah and now I finally get you all to myself.”

Jimmy laughed partially, “that’s right… the last time you were here was with the avengers cast, a few days before the premiere right?” Sebastian nodded as Jimmy continued, “now the movie came out a few months ago and it was a huge hit.”

Sebastian smiled, “yeah it did alright.”

Jimmy looked down at his piece of paper, “Alright, my ass. My information, if correct, says that it was the highest opening weekend and single weekend gross ever reaching over 640 million dollars.” The audience cheered loudly as Sebastian smiled and nodded along to the statistics.

Jimmy laid the card down on his desk, “now – spoilers but it has been out for a while – when did you learn that you would be one of the people that died.”

Sebastian chuckled softly, “I actually learned that day on set and it was never explained to me fully. My stunt double was just like… and you’re gonna fall on this mat. And I was like, ‘okay but why?’” Sebastian laughed again as he ran a hand over his mouth, “and he just kind of waved his arms around and motioned to me falling so I didn’t get it out of him. And then I went to Anthony Russo and asked him, and it was a lot of the same thing before he directed me to his brother, Joe. Joe was then like ‘did you talk to Anthony?’” Jimmy laughed as Sebastian continued through his smile, “yeah it was a lot of back and forth before I was just like, ‘do I die?’ and then yeah I filmed the scene of me faceplanting into a mat.”

Jimmy shrugged slightly, “well it looked great. When I went to see it, a lot of people were crying during that scene which I think is very appropriate.”

“yeah… but what’s funny is that, that was actually one of the most fun days on set because…” Sebastian paused with a smile as the audience laughed, “almost everyone was there so we were all together and we had a big cast lunch and dinner and a lot of different conversations and arguments were going around and everyone was having fun. It was like that moment at a family reunion when finally everyone’s in the same house. Like before it was mostly everyone or people would pop in and out but then there’s just that one day were everyone is free, and it was great. I loved it.”

Jimmy smiled at him before rubbing his hands together slightly, “now that isn’t the only big thing that has happened to you recently. You got engaged.”

Sebastian didn’t try to hide his smile this time as he thought about you. He nodded, running his hands over his pants in a nervous habit, “I did. I got engaged about a month and a half ago.”

“to the beautiful y/n y/l/n.” the audience cheered for you which caused you to blush slightly, “we love her, we love you. It’s been a while since we’ve had her on the show but she’s always a delight.”

Sebastian gestured to himself, “I mean I like to think so.” Everyone including you let out a laugh. He leaned forward slightly, “if you would like to know a little secret, she’s here right now.” The camera panned over to where you were standing in a corner. You blushed and shook your head at him before waving slightly.

Jimmy smiled, “now obviously 2018 has been huge for you with the engagement and avengers. How is 2019 looking?”

He nodded and smiled again, “It’s looking pretty good. I’ve got 3 new movies coming, Avengers 4 of course and The Destroyer movie with Nicole Kidman.”

Jimmy pointed to Sebastian, “yes I saw that in the news the other day, that’s fantastic! Have you already begun shooting?”

“we have, we are actually in our final days. I’m really excited I think it’s gonna be a great film. But my third movie is a surprise right now, so I’ll leave you with that.”

Jimmy laughed, “now what about this rumored Falcon and Bucky show I’m hearing about?”

Sebastian shifted slightly, “yes it’s called Miami Vice.” The audience laughed as Jimmy clapped his hands.

He hit his palm against his desk slightly, “I would watch the heck out of that.” Sebastian laughed as Jimmy pointed to the camera, “that’s all we have for today. Thank you Sebastian Stan for joining us…” The rest of the words drowned out as you smiled at your fiancé proudly.

~.~

“welcome back y/n. It’s been a while since the last time you were here.”

You tugged down the hem of your dress slightly and nodded, “yeah I was here about a year ago, but I wasn’t on the show.”

Jimmy nodded, “that’s right, I had Sebastian on here. Speaking of… you two recently got married.”

You smiled proudly and held up your left hand, wiggling the finger slightly. “I did! We got married… three…? Three months ago? Yeah about three months.”

“how was the ceremony?”

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, “horrible. Worst day of my life.” You grinned as everyone laughed at your obvious sarcasm. “No it was wonderful. Unlike every sitcom I’ve ever seen, nothing really went wrong.”

“Well that’s nice, a stress free day?”

“well there was one incident. My brother-in-law got lost driving there and he had his daughter, my niece, who was the flower girl. So we had to wait like ten… fifteen minutes for them but that was it. So I call that a success.”

Jimmy nodded, “I have a photo here…” He lifted a framed photo of you and Sebastian running through a crowd of your friends. You smiled at it proudly. Jimmy continued, “you looked very beautiful.”

You smiled at him, “thank you so much. Ya know… all of my friends and my sister and pretty all of the women in my family were like… ‘this day is when you will feel the most beautiful you have ever felt’” your body sagged with a sigh causing Jimmy to laugh.

“did you not?”

You shrugged, “well I felt good and this day tops any other but while they were saying this I was just thinking back to when I was like 22 and rosy cheeked and I was like ‘damn’.” Jimmy laughed loudly laying a hand on your arm as the audience cheered. You smiled at them a tucked a strange piece of hair behind your ear.

“well I promise you, you looked beautiful.”

“thank you Jimmy.”

“was it a small ceremony?”

You nodded, “it was. It was only about 75 people. It was mostly family and a few friends. I have a huge family, so they were most of the guest list but…”

“I saw that Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie were there along with Elizabeth Olsen.” Jimmy said as he pulled up another photo of those three plus you and Sebastian.

You nodded with a smile, “yeah you know Chris and Anthony are like brothers to Sebastian and I’ve become so close with them. And I’ve known Lizzie forever. Since we were young.” You fiddled with your wedding ring slightly, a new habit you had picked up. “She was originally going to be a bridesmaid but something with scheduling didn’t work out, so I was just happy to have her there.”

“well it sounds like a wonderful day and you looked beautiful. You and Sebastian, I think, are wonderful together and I hope marriage is everything you hoped it to be.”

You nodded at him with a smile, “thank you jimmy.”

“stay tuned because after the break y/n will be here discussing her new project. We’ll be right back after the commercials…”

~.~

*based off of this video of Nick Jonas and Priyanka Chopra*

“Hey guys I’m y/n y/ln…” you looked over to your husband who sat a few feet away.

“And I’m Sebastian Stan and we are going to play the Newlywed Game with Vogue.”

You groaned slightly and hid your face behind the cards, “I feel like I’m going to fail this.”

Sebastian smirked at the camera, “I think you might fail as well.” You laughed and smack his legs with your cards causing him to laugh along with you.

You laughed, “you’re a terrible person!”

Sebastian just looked at the camera and shrugged with a sly smile, “you married me.”

_Where was our first kiss?_

You laughed slightly and looked down at your card. “okay so I said outside my apartment, after our second date.” You flipped the card around to show your answer.

Sebastian smiled and flipped his around as well. It read, ‘outside y/n’s apartment in the freezing cold’.” You laughed at his card and nodded.

“It was freezing.” You threw the card onto the ground beside you dramatically, “maybe I won’t fail this.”

Sebastian shrugged, “easy game already.”

_Where did we first meet officially?_

You rose a brow, “like officially officially? Like introduced ourselves and had a conversation?” The person behind the camera nodded. You nodded, “alright yeah I got it.”

Sebastian rubbed at his bottom lip, “the first time we were introduced to each other? Oh crap.”

You pouted slightly, “I’m hurt that you don’t know.”

He tapped the marker against the card slightly, “I think I know but I’m gonna be really embarrassed if I get this wrong.”

“ready?” he nodded, and you read your card, “the Oscars after party in 2013.”

Sebastian flipped his card around and fist pumped. “I was between 2013 and 2014.”

You patted his knee, “good job. Yeah we met in 2013, a little over five years ago. And then we didn’t start ‘talking’ until 2014 and he asked me out on a date in late 2014, practically 2015.”

He sighed dramatically as he stared off into space, “And we’ve been in love ever since.”

_What is the most diva thing y/n does?_

You laughed slightly as you bit your lip, “be honest here.”

Sebastian grimaced into the camera, “I feel like this is a trap.” Yet despite his words he uncapped his marker and wrote something down.

You narrowed your eyes at him, “that was very quick. Watch yourself.”

He laughed and looked at you, “you done?” You capped your marker and nodded, “you go first.”

You flipped the card around. “I don’t really think this is diva, but I take a long time to do my hair.”

Sebastian flipped his card around, “while I don’t think that statement was incorrect I think the most diva and unfair thing you do is being so pretty all the time.”

You rolled your eyes but blushed nonetheless, “such a suck up.”

He smiled cheekily, “did it work?”

You nodded with pursed lips, “yeah I think you get ten points from that one.”

_Who is Sebastian’s celebrity crush?_

“Other than you of course.” Sebastian filled in quickly causing you to roll your eyes.

“a celebrity crush?” You tapped the marker against your chin in thought.

“I’ll give you a hint… it’s not a current crush. This was one I had growing up.” He looked at the camera, “I don’t have a crush on anyone but my beautiful wife.”

“Kiss ass.” You muttered with a laugh. “if we’re talking childhood celebrity crush then I know it.”

You both flipped the cards around. Dolly Parton. You nodded as you looked at his cards. He just looked to the camera and shrugged.

You bit your lip, “you know… I never asked why she was your crush.”

He shrugged slightly, “her music was some of the first music I was introduced to when I came to America and it just had a lasting impact. Now, in my defense… it only lasted til I was like 15.” You threw your head back with laughter.

_What did y/n wear on your first date?_

You groaned, “this is easy!” You quickly scribbled down your answer as Sebastian looked at the camera helplessly. You laughed and nudge him with your foot, “c’mon you know this… it’s one of your favorite outfits of mine.”

He licked his bottom lip subconsciously, “okay I think I know it.” He wrote down his answer and squeezed his eyes shut as he flipped his card.

You smiled, “you got it.” He opened his eyes in surprise and looked at your card.

“really?”

You nodded, “yep I was wearing a long sleeve dusty pink romper that had a deep v with a gold necklace chain and brown heels. You said I looked very pretty.”

“And you still do.”

“you know I had that romper dry cleaned a while ago and I don’t think I ever picked it up…” You chuckled as Sebastian let out a hearty laugh, “remind me to do that because I really like that romper.”

_Who has better taste in music?_

You gave Sebastian a hard look before writing your answer down very quickly. “I swear if you don’t put the same answer as me…”

He just laughed and turned his card around, “it’s her. It’s definitely her. Her playlists are just everything. She listens to songs that came out yesterday to unknown artists that literally no one’s heard of too songs from like the 20s. It’s wild… her range is quite large.”

You nodded to the camera, “song recommendation of the day are two songs that have been stuck in my head for the past week. Drew Barrymore by SZA and Forrest Grump by Frank Ocean. Check them out they are fabulous.”

_What is Sebastian’s biggest pet peeve?_

You scoffed and immediately wrote something down on your card causing him to laugh. He looked at you, “am I really that predictable?”

“it’s not that you’re predictable, it’s that if anyone is doing this you let me know constantly that you hate that they’re doing this.”

He blushed sheepishly, “do I really?”

You smiled at him lovingly, “you do but it’s cute.” You turned your card around, “it’s people who chew with their mouth open.”

He shivered involuntarily, “I hate it. I hate it so much. I think it’s disgusting, and do you know what’s even worse? People who talk with their mouth full. Because it’s like chewing but worse and ugh I hate it.”

You laughed, “you didn’t even write anything down.”

He shrugged, “I didn’t have to. I promise you she got that correct it’s horrible I hate it.”

You laughed, “do you hate it? Really? Do you hate it? Is it something you hate?”

He nodded with a smile, “I hate it.”

You rolled your eyes, “wow I had no idea.”

_What is your favorite activity to do together? Keep it pg._

You laughed and mumbled, “keep it pg…”

Sebastian thought for a moment before hesitantly writing something down. You did the same. You shook your head slightly, “I don’t think I got this one right to be honest.”

You flipped the card around, “I said baking.”

Sebastian nodded, “we do love to bake.” He turned his card over, “but I said movie marathons.”

You snapped your fingers at him, “I think you’re right. I like that better, less work.” He laughed and nodded.

_You guys got most of them right._

You cheered slightly, “well done you.”

He nodded back at you, “well done you.” He lifted his hand for a high five which you gladly reciprocated just for him to hold your hand. He let go to grab the lower part of your chair and pull you next to him, letting you lean against his shoulder.

The action, although kinda cheesy and probably for the camera, made your heart swoon. You loved this man. He wrapped his arm loosely around your shoulders and press a small kiss to your temple. Yeah… you really loved this man.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment and a kudos :))
> 
> requests are open
> 
> tumblr: parkersharthook


End file.
